Paris and Juliet
by Choco-Vani-Candy
Summary: What if when they met, Juliet never loved Romeo? What if they never got married yet Romeo still loved her? Paris and Juliet's story in this play will unfold, from childhood friends to growing love! (NOTE: Those who do not approve of this idea, please don't bother to read the story.)
1. Prologue

**Author's Note (Read for explanation to story)**

_Although I realize that this is a highly irregular point on view on the story, I felt compelled to write it after being inspired from reading "Romeo and Juliet" in English class. During the story, I couldn't help but notice how illogical it was and point out in how many ways Romeo and Juliet's deaths might have been prevented. From the way Romeo quickly changed his affections from Rosaline to Juliet, I found something untrustworthy in his character since it was unrealistic how quickly he changed loves. Many things about the play being unrealistic in general, I've decided to take on a happier, yet still dramatic take on the play and how it might've been if Paris and Juliet had ended up together. Of course, Romeo still plays a crucial part to our story. I will also be writing it in play format, along with stating the title of each act and including a quote in order to sort of give the reader an idea about the act. There won't be many descriptions about what is happening, except of course in dialogue. Now obviously I won't be writing in Shakespearean format, but I shall try to make it as poetic as possible without totally confusing the audience based on my choice of vocabulary._

_I'll now take this opportunity to mention how this is my first fanfiction and as I am inexperienced in writing to an audience, I ask that your reviews won't be too harsh, but still honest to a point. As for those of you who are against this idea of Paris and Juliet, please continue no further than beyond this point because if you fully support the couple of Romeo and Juliet, then I doubt that you'll like many scenes in this story. I realize it is against many expectations of what should happen, but to those of you who feel as I do that things could have turned out better in more ways then one, then proceed. Thank you for your consideration._

_-C.V.C. _

* * *

**Prologue**

_In fair Verona do we lay our scene once again_

_As well as in the countryside near the city_

_This story, unlike our last is one of joy_

_Of good tidings and of good happenings_

_That have relevance to our aforementioned characters_

_Our past story has not entertained beyond the point of tears_

_We hope that this story shall attract a difference response_

_From all those who read_

_We beseech you to be open minded in both heart and mind_

_For this story be one of love just as the last_

_Love, gained through hardships_

_Not quite measuring to death such as the play before_

_Characters will be brought back, their characters in full_

_Emotions will be stirred_

_In such a way that will not provoke tears of sadness_

_But those of joy_

_So with sincerity we ask that you stay_

_And join us on this lively day_

_For our first Act, we shall do back in time_

_To a time when Paris and Juliet had once met_

_At the country home of the Capulets_

_And there did Paris decide_

_That Juliet was to be his future bride_

_Both were young as children were_

_But emotions inside Paris were stirred_

_Juliet unknowing, was still a child_

_A pretty little thing, even at that age_

_To enjoy this scene, we, the choir shall depart_

_To return in the next Act with our words_

_Until then good friends, Adieu._


	2. Act I Scene i: A Meeting at the Capulets

**Act I Scene i: A Meeting at the Capulets' Country Home**

**Location: **Courtyard of the Capulets' Country Home

_A happy childhood has spoiled many a promising life._ -Robertson Davies

* * *

_{Enter Lady Capulet, Servants, and the Nurse}_

**Lady Capulet**: What say you nurse, of my husband's dear home?

**Nurse:** Ay, tis been many a night since I ere slept here  
Though ne'er gave me occasion!  
But now, ah now with the lamb who hath joyed in promises of a warm spring  
Plays happily among the pixies and the pansies!  
Such a lovely sight, on such a bright face  
It does my heart good to see our Juliet in bliss.

**Lady** **Capulet:**And in bliss she shall remain, nurse  
For this summer be her last as a child  
True she should turn ten years in but a short time  
Yet I would for all the world she remain a child

**Nurse:** Merry, not I!  
My dearest wish to see her settled  
And with a good and proper gentleman at that  
Think'st you milady that her father should  
Find her a man of such likelihood?

**Lady Capulet:** In all my years of marriage to the man,  
Which hath been a good eleven years on my part,  
I have found him to be a man of sound mind and judgement  
He'll do right by Juliet  
For he adores the child more than I myself ever could  
A doting father on a young child  
Spoils her with the wealth of the world, he does  
Yet she, not knowing better,  
Rewards him with kisses and tenderness,  
Which only children are capable of expressing

**Nurse:** He'll starve her poor soul of all the affections it doth give!

**Lady Capulet:** Nay good nurse,  
My child has much a time to live  
She shall give affections to many who pass by  
Vain is she not, but playful at times  
When lords and ladies do dance about her  
And she, amazed at the sight turns round and round  
Until she cannot stand upright  
She has loved thee too nurse, as a second mother

**Nurse:** (chuckles) 'Tis true! 'Tis true!  
For all the world 'tis true!  
Many a time have I tenderly advised her  
And then held her as if she were my own  
Susan however would ne'er have such fondling  
She preferred more noble hands than those of her mother

**Lady Capulet:** For one who does not dote on her own daughter,  
Thou certainly are loving

**Nurse:** Tis but my motherly nature, madam.

_{Enter Capulet}_

**Servant:** Milady, your husband comes!

**Lady Capulet:** Ah, but see thou what joy as come!  
Good noon, my husband!

**Capulet: **Good noon to thee, wife!  
Ah nurse, I seest thou too keeps my wife company  
Were you not meant to keep an eye on Juliet?

**Nurse:** Thou needs not tell me twice to mind my duty sir!

{_Exeunt Nurse}_

**Capulet:** How goes it with thee?  
Thy smile doth light my heart  
And send cheer throughout the place  
Why smile you so?

**Lady Capulet:** Thinking of both you  
And our daughter there about

**Capulet:** (looking about) I see her not.

**Lady Capulet:** Rest easy. The nurse will bring her back.

**Capulet:** An impulsive child  
Who ne'er rests nor sleeps

**Lady Capulet:** (laughing) The Capulet blood within her is deep!

**Capulet:** It be but so and for the better  
Tell me wife, what spokest thou with the nurse?

**Lady Capulet:** That for my ears I'll keep  
While you go out and find your daughter  
I've a feeling dinner will be late if I do not attend it.

**Capulet:** Go on your ways while I find our daughter  
I've an announcement to make at dinner so prepare it well

**Lady Capulet:** What of?

**Capulet:** Go to! About your ways!  
You shall find out in due time!

_{Exeunt Capulet and Lady Capulet and Servants}_

* * *

**Well everyone, that was the first scene and it was just to sort of re-introduce the Capulet parents and the Nurse. I'm not sure how well I portrayed their characters, but I tried my best.**

**I know my Shakespearean language isn't the best either, but I wanted to make it understandable to people without them needing to use a dictionary.**

**Please review and tell me what you think of it! The next scene shall be coming out soon!**


	3. Act I Scene ii: Capulet's Guests, Paris'

**Act I Scene ii: Capulet's Guests, Paris' Introduction**

**Location: **Great Dining Hall of Capulet's Country Home

_We don't know where our first impressions come from or precisely what they mean, so we don't always appreciate their fragility. _-Malcolm Gladwell

* * *

{_Enter Nurse and Juliet}_

**Nurse:** Stay you here child,  
Thou hast run much today  
Relax and cool down thy temper  
For tis but early summer!  
Here now, why dost thou look about?

**Juliet:** No one is near.  
Yet tis almost time to dine  
I would for the world have stayed out  
With the sun and the trees to keep me company

**Nurse:** Your sun is now a moon, lamb

**Juliet:** Ay, but the moon to me is a companion as well  
From up in the sky where she doth dwell  
She does more than the sun ever could  
For none can resist hearing her word  
She provides comfort to those who fear the night  
On them she chooses to shine her light  
Be it meant for lion or be it for lamb,  
In her crystaled light I swam  
Taking delight in her ev'ry movement  
Seeing no need for improvement  
I was happy and content  
Yet when she spoke, I knew not what she meant  
And then did thou call me forth  
Why wouldst thou disturb my peace?

**Nurse:** I pray thee, hold thy tongue girl!  
Thou rhymes silly much!  
If thou hast as much time as thou hast tongue,  
I warrant we should never run out!  
I bade thee come for thy father called me forth  
To fetch you from your fantasies  
And such a child are you still  
That thy shall never grow!  
Why, does that blush ripen your cheeks  
As it did in your days as a babe?  
Aww, poor lamb!  
I should think Susan ne'er had such sillies about her,  
Not with my nursing, rest assured

_{Enter Capulet, Lady Capulet, Servants, Cassius **Paris' Father**, Odilia **Paris' Mother**, and Paris}_

Yet I did ere nurse thee too, pet  
But thou would not take lessons from me  
Hie forth to your dreamland  
Full of garlands and roses  
And sweet perfumes clothed with fantasies!  
By the hour you would imagine  
That you were a fairy  
Dancing about with woodland animals about you  
There would you prance about  
Singing as if without a care in the world!  
And then such talks!  
Ringing as a broken church bell  
Back and forth, thou never didst stop  
Ay, me head were aching afore long  
And thy did not stop!  
A shame it is to possess such a tongue!  
A crooked tongue goes on and on and on  
Rest ye child, for I have done with thy words  
Thy tongue be enough to kill a mockingbird  
It's tone well matched  
Thy do resemble a mockingbird rather than a nightingale  
For the nightingale stops her song at morn!  
Run about and then on and on  
Thou insists upon harassing the very life out of me!  
Be still and silent child!  
Thou must not be heard!

**Odilia:** (laughing) Goodness me!  
Is your nurse intent on lecturing the poor child?  
Why, she is telling her not to play  
And not to converse!  
God gave her a tongue, so let her keep it, good Nurse!

**Cassius:** Ay, and to play is to be young.  
Our young Paris did such things at his time  
With swords and dragons  
And ere an' there a friend or two  
Came by and there they did play  
Thy daughter does the same!  
One ne'er did our nurse lecture our son

**Lady Capulet:** And so shouldn't she  
She is not the girl's mother  
Juliet, come hither

**Juliet:** (bowing) Ma'dam. And welcome to our guests. (bowing to Cassius and Odilia)

**Odilia:** (kisses Juliet) Ne'er such a sweet child ere I saw!  
Husband, think her not a flower?

**Cassius:** Ay, and a sweet one at that.

**Odilia:** Why the child does not shrink from us!

**Nurse:** That proves her of no judgement.

**Capulet:** Nurse, leave us be. Thou hast done thy duty  
A family are we here renowned  
And of nobility  
Therefore leave us  
And lecture the poor child not  
I wonder at how she does not cry  
For the words thou hast spoken to her  
With such a cruel tongue  
Were thee not her nurse,  
I would have thrown ye out straight  
My poor pet!

**Nurse: **(crying) Oh pardon that I should have lashed at her as I did!  
My emotions carry me away sometimes!  
I n'ere meant what I said!  
Child, thou still loves thy nurse?  
Then I pray thee, forgive thy old goat for having mistreated thee!

**Juliet:** I've nothing to forgive.  
Thou hast spoken truly and my ears have need of wisdom  
I know well I am but a child,  
Yet I step forward not for maidenhood  
My lord and lady,  
Permit me to show this yon gentleman the grounds  
(To Paris) I pray you sir, your name

**Paris:** All call me Paris  
As so I was named  
And you, Lady Capulet are of a rare light  
I shall go with thee,  
But I won't be moved  
Should the grounds glow alight  
With the one you provide

_{Exeunt Juliet and Paris}_

**Cassius:** There they go,  
With their light behind them  
Our Paris be but of a subtle age of fourteen,  
Yet the face of a child has not left him  
Wherefore children be as they are?  
With good measure do we take precaution  
To spoil them their riches whilst in this pretty age

**Capulet:** I too spoil my daughter well  
Thou speaks wisely, Cassius!  
A child would understand only lavishing in gifts  
And splendor that to them we provide

**Cassius:** Ah, tis ture  
But now to talk, Capulet  
Let us converse of better things  
How goes it with you and your household?

**Capulet:** As well as can be expected, considering our freedom  
We came here as of late  
Montague having left Verona and done the same  
Only peace and rest may we have  
When our foes have left us  
We are glad

**Cassius:** Still hold you this grudge?  
My cousin, the Prince would not have it so  
But as of yet, Verona does not know  
Of the brawl between thee  
Keep it unknown, wise Capulet  
Look to happy things;  
Things not of sorrow and woe  
Hatred itself is thine enemy

**Capulet:** Ay, and a bitter one to both Montague and I

**Lady Capulet:** Come, we will dine  
Let the children be and Nurse, you watch them distant

**Nurse:** Anon!

_{All Exeunt}_

* * *

**That was Act I Scene ii of our play, only I feel as if I should explain my take on this one a bit more. Firstly, the entire purpose of this scene was to introduce Juliet more and also to bring Paris into the play. In this entire act, Juliet is nine years old and Paris is fourteen (for those who might have missed that).**

**Now I'll explain what happened. It took the Nurse some time to find Juliet and now she's rather vexed at Juliet for running about so much and then still having energy to talk about it like it was a good thing. She makes a reference to her own dead daughter, Susan, and then continues scolding Juliet.  
Juliet is not offended by this though and forgives the Nurse, once she apologizes upon realizing that she may have been a bit harsh on Juliet.  
**

**The only characters I'm sure you don't recognize are Cassius and Odilia, but I've mentioned even before that they are Paris' parents (as soon as they entered). Keep in mind once again that this entire first act takes place before Paris ever began to love Juliet and before Romeo met her. Right now, Paris and Juliet are just starting a friendship.**

**I made Juliet as a rather bold, and dreamlike character because I thought it best that she be sociable to emphasize how childish she actually still was. Paris on the other hand is more mature, but we'll see more of him in the next scene.**

**The Nurse is a bit more harsh to Juliet in this scene and not as kind as she was in the original play because she is also a very practical woman and although she at this point tries to advise Juliet, she knows that Juliet can't take her seriously. Just because she sounds harsh though, don't doubt that she loves Juliet.**

**This is also the first act in which the Montagues are mentioned and they too are away somewhere. **

**That I hope explains most of the scene to you and what was going on and I'll write more as soon as I can.  
**

**Please review and tell me your opinion!**


	4. Act I Scene iii: Juliet's Fancies and Pa

**Act I Scene iii: Juliet's Fancies and Paris' Heart**

**Location: **Courtyard of Capulet's Country Home

_A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world. _-Oscar Wilde

* * *

_{Enter Juliet and Paris and Nurse (at a distance)}_

**Juliet:** See what moon shines above our heads!  
A friend I earlier discussed with  
She spoke many words to me,  
Yet I understood none  
Paris is your name, I recall  
Tell me then Paris,  
What thinkst you of our country home?  
I mention"We" for it is not my home alone  
But my father's well kept  
We n'ere slept here  
Tis lucky we should spend even a fortnight  
My father spoke of his enemy,  
Montague I do believe  
Who as well attends to his country home  
And so my father does the same  
The streets of Verona would seem like home  
And I, a homesick child,  
Should want to go back  
But nay, I am too fond  
Of the trees round here  
Oaks and wilds and willows and more  
All of them I do adore!  
And when I noon I wish to keep cool,  
I simply stop by this here pool  
The waters now reflect the night  
And the only light  
Is that of the moon shining down on us  
Thou knowst of the moon I trust  
Thou were mentioned of an age of fourteen  
Older than me by five years art thou  
And yet I feel as if thee would make a fine playmate  
Tell me Paris, doest thou play?

**Paris:** Ay, though not as much as I used to  
I have grown older than a child  
Yet still not a man  
Young Juliet I recall,  
Thou art but of nine  
And still have time to grow  
I, unlike thou  
Have no time on my side  
Soon the world shall claim me.

**Juliet:** Let not the world claim the child of thee!  
Thou must remain young and ever-living!  
Deprive me not of thy company as a playmate  
Tis lonely enough out alone,  
For the Nurse will not play with me  
She complains she is too old  
And bids me give her time to rest  
But how one could rest when being restless as I,  
I'll n'ere know.  
Why Paris! Doest thou think me odd?  
A child with peculiarities never did grow ripe  
But I should hope to grow well enough  
The Nurse did tell me I was pretty  
And of a pretty age  
Tell me Paris,  
Does thou thinkst me pretty?

**Paris:**(blushing)...Madam, I am not such a judge  
I could give thee an answer on strength,  
Though I myself am not well professed  
One day I should hope to grow strong  
To protect my lady wife

**Juliet:**(worriedly) Art thou married?

**Paris:** Nay, I am too young  
True some marry quite early  
But I prefer it to be without haste  
Lest my love should falter  
Or not begin  
If I were to love, Lady Juliet,  
I should only love one  
To whom I commend myself  
Not within false idolatry  
But within love  
To rhyme true words of affection  
And mean them with all my heart  
Not to simply marry and then feel  
As if my wife is not at all mine  
Married at this age should prove a trifle  
Do not forget that I am not far from a child  
Why now? Doest thou hear me?

**Juliet:**(frowning) Ay, only I think thou speaks foolishly.

**Paris:** How so?

**Juliet:** Tis true that thou art a part child  
Yet thou looks to the future  
As a sailor looks to the horizon  
The edge of the earth cannot be,  
Must not be reached!  
And love is a vast ocean  
Only one part of it may you take  
For love stretches too far out  
Yet thou speaks as if love may be possessed  
By just one man  
Think not so, Paris  
Indeed thy shalt have the love of many such women,  
Only love can guide thine heart  
Towards one virtuous maid  
Think of the present and let Cupid to his will

**Paris:** A point well made, little maid  
Tis too early to think, but thou speaks of dreams as well as I  
Thou will dream of the moon in the sky  
And flowers, daisies, lilies, roses!  
Nightingales and songs  
Of harps and sonnets!  
Thou wilt look upon the very tools of love  
Yet recognize them not  
Thou art not prepared for such talks  
I do pray that you forgive my talks  
I have not thought of you

**Juliet:** Ah, gentle Paris!  
Thou words are beautiful  
And I did not despise them  
Or think them too above me  
True I think not of marriage  
Or even of love  
Yet poems are made to sound pretty  
But a silver-nay! A golden tongue  
Such as yours!  
To fight or to woo  
Which one should men stand for?  
I believe in love more than hate  
For it brings on more peace  
There is more than one love  
Does the love I carry for my father  
Compare to the love I hold for you?

**Paris:** And what am I?

**Juliet:** A friend, and an honored guest.

**Paris:** Nothing more?

**Juliet: **A playmate you are not,  
An entertainer you are not  
Nobleman thou art,  
And poet  
Lover to all women  
And an idol to be adored!  
Thine face reflects brightly  
And heaven smiles well upon it  
In thine self is a virtuous and noble soul  
Blessed be thy household,  
For it is one of blue blood!

**Paris:** Merci! Merci! Merci!  
Thy art well in compliment.  
Shall I return it?  
Nay, I'll not bother  
Words could not describe half as much  
But if words could,  
They should emphasize all your traits  
Bright face, bright eyes, bright little mouth  
A child's mouth matched with soft, silken hair  
Thou wilt be a prize some day  
Which man come to claim you, I know not  
My heart shall be set on one such as thee  
Child or no

**Juliet:**...Thou art too kind, County Paris  
Thou gives more compliment than is due  
I would wonder at...

**Nurse:** Juliet!

**Juliet:** (looking about) I do believe it grows late.  
I take much pleasure in this talk  
However now we must walk  
Back to my country home  
In our large dinner dome  
There shall we feast  
Our servants today have caught us a beast  
I hope thou shall be pleased  
Even to the least  
Joy in thy company I take  
We will talk another day  
Tomorrow I should like  
If thou wilt stay the night,  
For us to speak again

**Nurse:** Juliet! County Paris! Juliet!

**Paris:** By and by thy Nurse calls us forth!  
Come, you go hence first, I'll follow behind

**Juliet:** Our talk shall remain in my mind  
Follow soon

_{Exeunt Juliet}_

**Paris:**(with a hand to his heart) Ah, a sweet, sweet child!  
Nay, a flower!  
Such a white Snow Queen n'ere I did see!  
I spoke my heart's desire to the one who hast heard it  
And she knowing of my desire,  
Is to be my desire  
What feeling is this?  
One of love?  
I shall pronounce it tomorrow  
And test to see if it be likely  
Lady Juliet, thou hast made marvelous talk  
And have gotten me bewitched  
A nymph? Ay, yet a child  
But still a nymph to grow  
Until that day, I will wait  
Profess this feeling later on  
Now I must to be fore it be dawn!

* * *

**Again I'll explain what's happening in this scene because I realize that the dialogue is very vague (especially considering the type of talking we're used to in modern days) and also not everyone may understand what's going on.**

**From the past chapter, Juliet and Paris have run off together while their parents are having dinner. At the beginning of this scene, Juliet briefly describes why they are resting at their country house and she also tells Paris of how much she loves it at the country house and why, even though it's her first time staying there. Then she gets the idea of making Paris her playmate since she's a the only child at the country house so she's lonely, but Paris declines, saying that he's going to grow up quite soon and be 'claimed by the world' as a man in the near future. Juliet gets upset by this and implores Paris not to want to grow up so soon and then she tries sympathizing with him by mentioning that the Nurse never plays with her and then she asks Paris if she is pretty, wondering if this will perhaps change his mind on playing with her. Paris gives her no answer since he doesn't have a lot of experience with women but he tries to convince Juliet that growing up is a good thing since it will make him strong enough to protect his wife (if he should ever have one in the future). Then he continues to confess his heart out on how he hopes for true love and that he should love only one person. Paris also mentions that he is not in any hurry to marry so Juliet needn't worry about losing any playmates just yet. The thought of marriage angers Juliet and she goes against what Paris said about love. Juliet says that love is not something that should be chosen by man since it is an uncontrollable thing and that Paris should stay away from that idea for a while. Paris makes at first as if to agree with her but then he too wonders at her dreams which seem more childish to him than the idea of a perfect love. In the end though, he remembers that she is still younger than him, so he apologizes for not considering that she has a right to her childish dreams. Juliet, at his apology also apologizes for thinking love a wrong idea and praises him as being a true gentleman as a sort of compensation. Paris at this point starts to like Juliet more and more and wishes to return the compliment, but he can't exactly put his feelings into words. Juliet does not completely understand what Paris is trying to say but just as she's about to respond, the Nurse calls both children to bed. Juliet hasn't been keeping track of the time so she thinks that it's still dinnertime, but dinner has in fact ended. Juliet's last words to Paris are that she should like to talk to him again, only about more pleasant things since their opinions seemed to have clashed in this scene, in a childish argument. All the same, Juliet promises to remember their talk. At the end, Paris thinks that he may have fallen in love with Juliet but being young, he does not know for sure if he loves her and intends on proving it the very next day.**

**That's how the scene ends and I hope that you understand what's happening now.**

**Please review and tell me your opinion!**


End file.
